


Missing One of the Guys

by PattRose



Series: The Guys Series [4]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Implied Slash, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russ has dinner made but for some reason, Milt didn’t show up.  Will Russ be pissed off or relieved about this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing One of the Guys

Missing One of the Guys  
By PattRose  
Summary: Russ has dinner made but for some reason, Milt didn’t show up. Will Russ be pissed off or relieved about this?

 

Russ hadn’t seen Milt all afternoon. He was AWOL from his office and hadn’t heard a peep about dinner. But, Russ knew that if anyone couldn’t make it, Milt would be the one to call and tell you. So at four, he took off for the day, ran to the store and picked up everything he would need for dinner. He was home by 4:45 and started dinner as soon as he changed his clothes. He wanted to be relaxed for when Milt got there. Milt seemed to want to go to the next level, so who was Russ to argue? Russ hadn’t had any sex in so long, he was humming with excitement as he started dinner. _Slow down, Russell._

Russ put the cut up sirloin into the sauce and started simmering it. The sirloin was already browned, Russ just needed it to simmer in the spaghetti sauce. Once that was all done with, he sliced the garlic bread and got it ready for the oven. He had the spaghetti on a low boil to add to the sauce in about twenty minutes. The next thing he had to do was get the salad made. He looked at his watch and saw it was 6:15 and still no Milt. _Hey, you told him 6:30, so what’s the rush?_

Russ tore the salad apart and added all of the ingredients to make it an Italian salad and then just sat down and waited for Milt. 

At 6:45, Russ added the spaghetti to the sauce and put the lid on the pot to keep it hot. He hoped Milt would be there soon. Russ was trying to be patient, even though that didn’t come easily with his personality. 

At 7:30, Russ put everything into containers and put it all away. Now, he was pissed off. Milt blew him off and not in a good way. Once everything was put away, Russ made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and was eating that when the doorbell rang. He knew it was Milt, he just knew it. And Russ wasn’t sure he wanted him to come in.

Russ opened the door and Milt looked like shit. His suit was all ripped and torn and filthy dirty and so was Milt’s face. 

Russ forgot to be mad for a moment. “What in the hell happened to you?”

“I was working with an FBI agent on something today and this is what happens when I don’t work with you. See, I’m filthy.”

Russ noticed that Milt was staring at his sandwich and said, “Would you like a bite?”

Milt grabbed the sandwich and started devouring it. “I haven’t had anything since this morning. I’m starving. That jerk wouldn’t even stop for lunch. He brought lunch for himself, but do you think he shared? NOT!”

Russ smiled and said, “Why don’t you jump in the shower and I’ll start heating up dinner?” 

“Oh God, that sounds so good. Shower and dinner. Can’t beat either of them. Oh hell, I have no clothes to change into.”

“I’ll give you a pair of boxers and you can just run around like that until it’s time to go home.” Russ sort of liked this idea. 

Milt said, “Could you hold off dinner for about an hour? I can run home, shower, get clean clothes and be back.” 

“Don’t forget to bring a suit for tomorrow for work. You may as well spend the night,” Russ said, smiling. 

“Thank you, Russ. I’ll be back in a flash. I’m starving, so it shouldn’t take long.”

Russ smiled at him as he walked out the door. “Run your lights and siren. You’ll be back in 40 minutes at the latest.”

“Good idea. Be right back.” Milt ran to his SUV and took off with lights and siren. 

All of Russ’s neighbors looked out their windows to see what was going on. Russ just waved at all of them. Now the neighbors really thought something was going on because Russ never smiled or waved at anyone. 

Thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang with Milt standing there holding a bag.

“What’s in the bag, Milt?”

“Drinks for dinner. Did you start heating dinner up?”

“Of course I did. Now I just have to broil the bread and toast it and then we can eat. Don’t just stand in the doorway, come on in.”

“Russ, can I go in the kitchen and make us each a rum drink?”

“Sure, make yourself at home,” Russ said as he set the table and put the salad on. 

“Do you have a cocktail shaker, Russ?”

Russ smiled and answered, “Do I look like I have a cocktail shaker?”

“Right. Okay, I’ll wing it.” Milt took the dark rum, club soda and sugar and put it all in a glass filled with ice. He stirred them both up and handed one to Russ. “Drink up.”

Russ took a drink and it was good. Russ liked Rum, so it was very good. He also liked dark rum and it was just the right mixture of rum and soda to taste perfect. That might have had something to do with the tablespoon of sugar. 

“This tastes really good, Milt. Sit down at the table, dinner is ready.”

Russ pulled out the bread from the oven and the house smelled wonderful. Nothing beat garlic bread scent in the house. 

Russ sat down and served Milt his dinner and salad, and then handed him his bread. 

After about five bites, Milt said, “This is delicious. I’ve never had spaghetti made with steak before. Always sausage or hamburger.”

“A friend of mine’s grandma wouldn’t let us make it any other way. She was from Italy and that’s how they did it in her small town. So to me, it tastes funny if it’s not made like this.”

“I can’t thank you enough for forgiving me for being late.”

“It takes a cop to know a cop, don’t you agree? It could have been me that was late. It happens.” Russ continued stuffing his face and so did Milt. 

“Would you like another drink?” Milt asked. 

“Wouldn’t mind one at all. It’s good. I like the flavor, a lot. I take it that’s from the sugar?” 

“I have no idea, I just read the recipe before I came.”

Russ started to laugh, making Milt laugh along with him. 

Milt got up and made them each another drink and made them a double this time. Since neither of them were driving, it was safe.

They both drank and ate their dinner and finally Milt asked, “Were you relieved that I didn’t show up on time?”

“No, I was actually pretty pissed off. When I saw how you looked at the front door, I got over that, but I was angry.”

“Russ, you really looked forward to me coming over? I thought maybe you were only doing it because of Meredith and helping me out.”

“Did you get hit on the head a few times while you were out? Did you miss dinner last night? I thought there was something between us,” Russ pointed out. 

“Oh there is. I always try and ruin my dating life. I’m an idiot sometimes. Sorry, Russ.”

“Would you like some bread pudding?” Russ asked. 

“Oh yeah, that sounds delicious as dinner was. I can’t wait to try it.”

Russ got up and got them each a piece of bread pudding with the rum sauce that Russ made to go over it and set one piece in front of each of their plates. 

“This looks really good, Russ. Can I try it now, even if I didn’t eat all my dinner?”

“I’m not a food Nazi, Milt. You can eat whenever you like.”

Milt threw back his head and laughed. “I like that. Food Nazi.”

“Want to help me put all the food away when we’re done with dessert?” Russ inquired. 

“I’m done already. This was fantastic. The best dessert, ever.”

Russ hurried and ate his and then they cleaned up the dining room and kitchen. Once that was done, Milt said, “Can we sit down for a while?”

“Is something wrong?” Russ asked, looking worried. 

“I’ve been fucking running and chasing after a bad guy all day long and I’m exhausted. I wouldn’t be surprised if I fall asleep in your delightful company.”

“Come on, we’ll watch the basketball game and you can sleep for a while. How does that sound?” Russ asked. 

“Thanks for being so nice to me, Russ. You’re the best, but I’ve said that since day one, anyhow.”

Russ sat down on the sofa and Milt sat right next to him. No, he was almost on top of Russ. “Milt, if you sit that close to me, we’re not going to be sleeping.”

Milt kissed Russ and they found out it was a lot of fun playing tongue war with lots of rum in your system. Before long Milt moved his hand down to rub Russ’s cock. 

“Wait. Whoa! I never said I was that easy.”

Milt looked at Russ with dreamy eyes and said, “I want you to fuck me.”

“Not tonight, Milt. Slow things down. Kissing and groping is fine but fucking comes a couple of dates later. I told you, I’m not that easy.”

“Hell, I must be a slut,” Milt whined as he placed Russ’s hand over his cock and moved it up and down. 

“Milt, I’m not going to tell you again.”

“Shit, I wanted you to fuck me so hard that I wouldn’t be able to sit down tomorrow.” While Milt was talking he was still moving Russ’s hand over his cock, up and down, slow but sure and Milt was getting close to orgasm. 

Russ moved his hand away and Milt moaned loudly with need. “Please?”

“Tomorrow night we’ll do some more things. But tonight, we’re sleeping. Now, do you want to sleep on the sofa or sleep in my bed?”

“I want to sleep with you. I’m exhausted. I’ll be good, I promise,” Milt swore. 

“Let me lock up and I’ll meet you in there. Go and get ready for bed, Milt.”

The two men went separate ways and before long, Russ was walking into his bedroom. The lamp on his night stand was on and that was all. In the half-dark, he could see a naked Milt with his dick standing straight up. 

“Milt, you promised you were going to be good.”

“I always sleep in the nude. I can’t help what my body is doing.”

Russ decided to strip down to his skin, also. Maybe in the morning, they could have some fun. Russ slid into the bed and under the sheet and Milt had his mouth over Russ’s in no time. 

“Not tonight, Milt.”

“God, you’re so mean.”

“Someday you’ll thank me for it,” Russ teased. 

“At least spoon me so I can go to sleep,” Milt begged. 

Russ did that and softly rubbed Milt’s temple until he heard soft snores coming from the other side of the bed. Russ knew he wouldn’t have lasted long. He had been exhausted. Russ was thinking about him. 

And the next thing Russ knew he was out like a light.

TBC


End file.
